An American Summer
by Artiscgirl
Summary: Patricia Williamson is a teen who is mad at the world, when her and her twin sister Piper go to california to spend the summer with her dad who she doesn't like she meets a special someone but will she let down the walls and let him in or will she push him away, And will she finally make peace with her dad. Read on to find out you won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, just wanted to say this is my frist peddle story but I think you will find it interesting so read on**

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

"Why can't I go with you on your trip?" I ask my mother she looks back at me before looking at the road once again. "because you will get bored, and you need to spend time with your father" She says, I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.I saw a Blond hair boy walking with a curly dark brown or black-haired girl. I can't believe I have to stay here in california for my whole summer with my dad who doesn't even care about me. "we're here" I hear my twin sister Piper say.

"now, Patricia promise me you will behave this summer" My mum said

"does dad know she got arrested" Piper asked

"shut up piper i didn't do it so but out"

"hey! don't talk like that to your sister" mum said, the car stopped both mum and Piper got out. I saw dad on the deck looking out at us. I finally opened the door but regret it. As I walk closer to mum, dad and piper I see that dad lives right on the beach. After he was done hugging Piper he noticed me "there's the twin" he said he the tried to hug me but I walk right passed him "going to the beach" I say before walking off.

**Piper's POV:**

"Patricia wait" I hear dad say

"don't even try, she won't listen to you"

"is she always like that?"

"yeah, she doesn't really want to be here"

"yeah I figured"

" Okay I'm leaving now, bye Piper" I hear mum say, i walked over to her and hugged her goodbye "bye mum" I said. We pulled apart and she waved bye to dad then got in her car and drove away. "so what do you want to do princess" dad says, I looked out at the beach. "can we go to fair like we always do?"

"sure"

**Patricia's POV:**

Great, I have to stay here for 2 months surrounded by preppy fake blonde with fake tans and fake boobs. This sure is really going to be fun. I could feel everyone around me staring at me probably because I'm the only one not wearing a tiny bikini but instead a white shirt with a black skull and black skinny jeans with some wine colored combat boots, Suddenly I felt someone clash into my body and we both fell down on the sand, him on top of me. "ugh, get off!" i say pushing him off.

"sorry" he said, he looked so familiar like the blonde i saw earlier today on the ride here except he's shirtless this time. "hello?" he says snapping me out of his thoughts i just realized i was staring at him. "whatever" i say walking away, i hear him call wait after me, i suddenly felt some hands turn me around "sorry, anything i could do to make it up to you, like buy you a soda" he says

"yeah, why don't you leave me alone"

"oh so you're playing hard to get"

"oh, so i get what kind of guy you are, you bump into girl on the beach then hit on them cuz you think every girl i into you , well news flash mr. you're not that hot"

"oh so you think i'm hot" he says smirking

"I never said that" i say crossing my arms

"you said and I quote "you're not that hot" which means you think I'm hot just not that hot" He says with his cheeky grin, I just roll my eyes and walk away. "wait" I hear him say, I turn to face him "what now?" I say annoyed.

"are you always this stubborn or did it take you like years to"

"I don't like you" I burst out

"well you barely know me"

"and I don't want to know you, so can you just get out of my face"

"here lets start over, I'm Eddie"

* * *

**Okay so the frist chapter is not that great, but next chapter will so REVIEW and tell me what you think so far, Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, I'm back with another chapter, i hope you like it so umm... read on**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

"here, let's start over. I'm Eddie" I say flashing her a smile

"Patricia" the pretty redhead said

" judging from your accent guessing your british" I say

"yeah" She says, We get stayed in awkward silence

"well bye" she says with that she walked away

"well see you around" I say, she probably wasn't even listening to me. I don't know why but theres something about her, like you know what never mind its probably nothing.

**next morning**

**Piper's POV:**

"morning dad" I say sitting down at the table "morning" he responded flashing me a smile. "so is Patricia still sleeping?" he asked sitting down

"yeah she doesn't really get up until noon"

"ohh" is what dad said nothing else but ohh, Me and him talked for awhile and then Patricia came down. "hey" I say "hello" dad says to her.

"hi" she says then begins eating

"patricia you came home almost at 1 last night, where were you?" Dad asked her

"out" She says, i have a feeling this is not going to end well

"well out where?" Dad asked crossing her arms

"outside… why do you care anyway"

"because I'm your father, you're my responsibility and i care about you patricia" he says

"yeah, then where were you you for the last 12 years, if you care so much about me why'd you leave?" he asked, dad just stayed silent.

"Patricia I;m-" he started but patricia got up and walked over to him.

"I really don't want to hear it" she started to head for the door

"hold up young lady" Dad says in a serious tone, she stopped and turned to face him

"what?" She says

"There's rules in this house and your gonna follow them" he starts, PAtricia just rolls her eyes,

"first of all there's a curfew 10 o'clock sharp, you need to tell me where you're goin-" Dad tries to finish but got interrupted by patricia

"let me tell you how this works, I go where I want. When i want. With whom i want and I don't come home until i want to, and if you have a problem about that go take it out on mum she's the one who dumped me here anyway" She says before walking out

"Patricia!" Dad yells he then walks toward the door but i block him for going after her

"let me go talk to her, she most likely won't listen to anything you say"

**Patricia's POV:**

After I walked out Piper came after me. "why are you so mean to dad?" she asked

"leave me alone Piper"

"not until you answer me"

"because her left"

"mum and I forgave him why can;it you?"

"because I'm not you or mum, piper. I may look like you but I'm not you" I say facing her

"everyone makes mistakes, dad leaving us was his mistake. But he's here now and he;s making an effort"

"I don't want to take about this, see you later" I say walking away from her

**Two-three hours later**

**Patricia's POV:**

"hey Patricia" I hear a voice say, oh what now I turn around and to my surprise it was Eddie. "what now, slimeball" I say still walking down the beach

"oh you already got a nickname for me" he says with a smirk, i just roll my eyes

"what do you want?"

"nothing really just wanted to say hi"

"okay well.. bye" I say walking a little faster

"where are you in a rush to go anyway?" he asked

"not any of your business"

"well since you're not doing anything do you maybe" He starts but I cut him off

"what makes you think I'm not doing anything?"

"well for one thing, you've been out here walking around for like 2 hours"

"are you stalking me, because if you are thats just creepy i mean we just met like-" I started but slimeball interrupted me

"you talk too much, maybe i should call you blabs or yacker. yeah yacker"

"no"

"whatever you say...yacker"

"stop it"

"yacker, yacker yacker yacker" he teased i just began walking once more

"yacker, do you surf?" he suddenly asked, I turned and faced him

"I've never tried":

"really?" he asked in disbelief.

"yeah" i say, he looked out at the ocean

"do you want to learn? " he asked moving closer to me, I didn't answer right away. Part of me wants to but the other part says no.

"come on it will be fun" he says taking my hand and leading me towards the water. I couldn't help but smile, I had this weird feeling inside of me once our hands touched a feeling i've never felt before

* * *

**Well there's the chapter i hope you liked it Next chapter **

**-peddie goes surfing **

**- Patricia and Piper get a new friend**

**- and more father douaghter drama **

**Don't forget to REVIEW. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner but here a new chapter so yeah**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

"come on Yacker stand on the board!" I yell to the red-head she finally gets on the board, I smiled the wave then took her down I waited a minute for her to come back up but there was nothing

Piper's POV :

" Sorry" I said when I walked in to someone. "it's okay... Your Patricia, right" she said, " no I'm Piper, Patricia is my twin sister"

" oh I never knew Patricia had a twin"

" yeah we'll she doesn't mention me often"

" oh, Can you give her a message for me"

" umm.. Yeah sure I guess so"

" to her to stay away from Eddie!" she says very serious

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name"

" It's KT, see you around Piper or should I say Patricia" she says before walking away. I spoke to her for like a minute and I already know she's the witch of the west around here. I got finally reached my house about 15 minutes later dad looked worried.

" oh good, Piper your here. Where's Patricia?" Dad asked sound very serious

" she walked away from me, I saw her on the beach later with this boy" I tell him putting the keys on thee table

" Boy? What boy. It better not be Eddie Miller" he said last part mostly to him self

" who is Eddie, people keep bringing him up" I say

" He's a player, he's known as the bad boy around town actually. I don't want you or Patricia around him" he says in a serious tone

" what does he do that's so bad?"

" I don't want to get into that, but there. There a pretty bad" Dad says taking a sip of his drink. I wonder what Eddie has done because dad looks pretty mad and upset talking about him. After a few hours I took a shower then I couldn't find my favorite PJ top. I went and looked at Patties side of the room. Couldn't find much so I looked under her bed, There it was I pulled it out and noticed something a long with it. A little note book. It was opened and it said 'Ways to die' there was whole list of ways to die. No. Patricia can't be doing this to her self she can't.

Book:

Ways to die

1) jump off a cliff

2) shoot your self

3) go sky diving without a paret shoot

4) jump off a bride and drown

Number 4 had a star beside it.

**Hey again i know this chapter is like super short but at least found out some things about Eddie and Patricia the question is Is that surfing accident just an accident or did she mean to do it. And what did Eddie do? Is Patricia okay. Next Chapter **

**- Patricia will get a visitor**

**- Patricia will actually meet a new friend **

**- Daddy yacker and bad boy Miller have a little talk, but about what? **

**Don't forget to review. until next time... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, once again so here;s the new chapter. Sorry for spelling errors in my chapters i forget to reread and make sure everything's correct. But hers the chapter i will post next one sometime during the week when I'm supposed to be doing my homework but don't feel like it. so I fool around and freak out later when its due but anyway hears the chapter so read on...**

* * *

**John (Patricia's Dad Aka ) POV:**

I saw a car pull up the driveway and I know exactly whose car it is. Edison Miller, I don't like that boy. I got up and walked outside. I saw Eddie open the door for Patricia to get out of the car. " Patricia get in the house!"

"hi to you too" she said

" go!" I said to her, she rolled her eyes and said but to the boy then walked into the house.

Me and Eddie's eyes met.

" hi, " he said awkwardly

" look. Edison"

"Eddie. I go by Eddie"

" just stay away from Patricia okay"

"I'm sorry"

"don't you think that apology is a little too late"

" That was back in my rebelling days, Everything is fix can't we just move on and forget everything... I really like Patricia"

"I don't want you near my daughters or this house, Eddie" I told him, he opened up his mouth to speak

" Understand" I said, he didn't reply

" I said do you understand" I said, he sighed

" I understand" he finally said

" yeah well that good, now get in your car and drive away don't comeback. Good bye" I said walking away into the house

**Patricia's POV:**

" where we're you!" Piper asked

" I was just hanging out with Eddie okay, he taught me how to surf but then I whipped out and he said I should go home but I didn't want to, so he showed me around town then he drive me back home, okay"

I said sitting one my bed. " are you trying to kill your self?" she asked I looked up at her

" what do you know piper? "

" I found your book"

" you went through me stuff"

" why didn't you tell me you felt this way"

" why don't you mind or your own business"

" Patricia, I can help you "

" I'm not your charity case Piper, I don't need your help with everything"

" Patricia"

"No! Give me my note book back"I said, she stayed silent

" where did you put my book?"

" Dad has it" she said, I nods my head off disapproved at her sending her my signature glare.

" I went around the house till I reached the kitchen and found him

" give me my book back" I said

" I don't want you to hang out with him"

" who Eddie?"

" yes, I don't want you too hang out with him"

" I don't care, give me my book back"

" seriously Patricia, I mean it"

"why not"

" he's not a good person to be around with"

" yeah we'll I like him, so I will hang out with him if I want to"

" yeah, we'll I guess you won't get your book back then"

" what! No, that's not fair. That's mine it has personal things in there"

" why do you want to kill yourself" he asked, why doesn't he even care. I folded my arms. Shooting him a glare. So now he suddenly cars about me, leaves me for years then invite me to spend the summer with him and acts like everything is fine when he knows nothing is.

" why do you care?" I ask him

" because I sees about you Patricia"

" oh so now you suddenly care"

" I've always cares about you"

" yeah, then where we're you when I needed you. Where we're you all this nights I cried. We're we're you at my grade school gradation. Web I hurt my self or at those birthdays you missed. Here, you were here all theses years overseas so you can be nowhere near me. If you cared about me you would have stayed in touch but you didn't. You isn't even call me once!" I tell at him

" so don't tell me you care, because from all your actions it's clear that you don't" I say before grabbing my beg and heading out the door. I heard him call my name but I sit want to talk to him, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just want to go home. I want to go to sleep and never wake up.

**Eddie POV:**

Great, the girl I actually like I can't be with because her dad hates me and would Probably do anything to me and her apart. And even If he didn't hate me she will Probably be to stubborn to say yes to me. Ugh, what am I gonna do. I guess my mom is right when she says " Eddie, good looks and charm can't get you everywhere. Now do your homework"

I don't know what I'm gonna do to get Patricia. I don't even need to be with her, I just want to hear her yack with her British voice and see that eye roll and smile one more time, But when John's serious he's pretty serious.

**Patricia's POV:**

" Your Patricia, right?" a dirty blonde girl with super Long hair came up to me and asked.

" do I know you?"

" sorry, I'm Nina" the American says smiling

" hello, wait how do you know my name?" I questioned her

" people have been talking about, mostly because yo have seen with Eddie. And this is a small town, the word travels fast" she says

" me and Eddie are friends-ish" I reply, I don't know exactly what me and him are I mean we hung out for this one day and now my dad doesn't want us hanging out for some unknown reason.

" friendish?" she says

" yeah, I don't know what we are I mean me and him pretty much just met" I told her

"really, word on the street is you too are pretty close like dating or Something, KT is super is super jealous"

" whose KT?" I asked

" she's his on ad off again girlfriend. She's nice most of the time but If you get close to him or piss her off the devil horns come out and she evil, I don't like her"

" Eddie has a girlfriend?" I ask but I kinda din want to hear the answer.

" yeah, we'll technically no the broke up 2 weeks ago she ended it but Eddie tried to before she just wouldn't let go"

" how do you know that "

" Eddie told me, you see me and him were best friends since we met in kindergarten when he kept stalling my cookies, my gran said it was because he liked me but I later found out it was actually because my cookies were a good, anyway I told on him one day and he got in trouble then he was mean to me then I told on him again as the teacher forced us to be friends pretty much do we were like best friends even though we were complete opposites and still are, in the 7th grade when we started middle school KT moved here and became friends with Eddie and me and him ended up losing touch so I was a loner for years but we recently started talking and he told me all of that"

she told me the story, bu now were drinking the shaken raspberry lemonade from Starbucks.

I don't know why but i feel kinship weird feeling about the fact Eddie has an on and off again relationship almost as in I'm jealous, which I am not. Wait am I?

* * *

**Okay so theirs the chapter, Review and tell me what you think so far and what you wan to see in the next chapter and any questions you may have. Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Patricia's POV:**

I woke up with my phone next to me, last night I was texting Eddie I guess I might have fallen asleep. I came home at about 20 last night when I came dad asked me about of questions which I ignored then when I came to the room I have to share with Piper she asked me a bunch of questions which I told her some senders but not many. I got dressed and cleaned up then I went downs stairs to the living room. I grabbed the remote and turned on. All I saw was fuzz. "DAD!" I yelled, he walked in the room eating a banana. " what's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him then the tv then hin again

" isn't it obvious, There's something wrong with your television machine" I tell him

" nothing's wrong with it, I don't have cable"

"what! How can you live without cable"

"I don't know, sometimes I cry myself to sleep"he says jokingly

" then what I'm I suppose to do all day"

" go outside make friends, eat ice cream, there's a while ocean out there Patricia, do what ever you want it just can't be something that will get you jail time or being around Eddie" He says

" what's so bad about Eddie anyway?" I asked

" he does bad things, I don't want him to influence you" he answers before walking out t the kitchen

I got out my phone and called Nina

" hello"

" hey"

" oh hi Patricia"

" so what are you up too"

" I'm at work"

" work this early in the morning, seriously"

"Patricia, it's 1:43 in the afternoon"

" that's pretty early" I said she just laughed

" I get off work at 3, you wanna hang out then"

" sure" I then hung up and grabbed my bag and headed towards the door

" where are you going?" I heard a voice say

" Outside" I awnserd push the door open and heading out

" can I come with you, I feel like we never talk or hangout" I hear a voice say

" well maybe that's because your always busy with being perfect" I say

" That's all you think isn't it" se says still filing behind me

" What do you mean" I say still walking

"you think all I ever try to do is take the attention of you and be perfect"

" who said I thought that"

" you, Patricia! I don't try to be perfect, I just care about school and everything"

" oh so I don't care because I don't have great marks"

" why can't we be best friends again like we used to"

" because everything is not like how it used to be Piper!" I say turning to face her

" Do you not get that. Dad left us, he left you and me and mum. Mum moved on and is getting remarried in a couple of months. Dad moved in with his life and is now living here. Your going to that music school in New York city in september. I moving on. Everyone is moving on. So follow with the program and have fun with your music" I say starting to walk again

" Your still mad about dad arent you" I hear her say. I'm not mad about dad. I'm not sad that he left. I'm angry and hurt. He said he would be there for me, but he wasn't. He said when I'm scared he will protect me. Us. But he also didn't. He left us there. He left me there in the dark to fun our on way. He basically lied when he said I'd love you.

" I don't want to talk now Piper" we're my finally words before I ran off towards the water.

**Eddie POV:**

I saw a Red headed girl on the board walk, just pacing back and forth. I just got out of the water from surfing. My boys went to the PIzza place, but I stayed I couldn't stop dating at that girl. The bit hit me It's Patricia. I started to go up the board walk when I saw her go at the edge of it. " Hey!Yacker I called" rubbing up to her " what are you doing?"I asked

" looking out at the water" she says calmly she die even glance over at me.

" so how's that going for you" I asked her

" it's really boring"she said, I chuckled and took her arm and pulled her down. We're now sitting on the board walk, our feet hanging down. Water below our feet just not that below obviously.

" what's wrong" I asked her, shes thinking singing I know it

" my family is messed up, so just the usually " as said

" glad I'm not the only one" I muttered

" whats wrong with your family?" she asked facing me

" well, my parents had a huge fight when I was for, that was the fight that made them want to get a divorce. My dad moves back to The Uk. He is the headmaster of Frobisher college. I statues here with my mom. He tried to call a couple of times but I was to angry to answer them so after a couple of years her stop trying. A few years ago we found out that my dad was cheating in my mom and had a child with another women. Ben is the name, I've never actually met him. Any way turns out he left him to be with my mom and me but after the fight he moved back and him and Ben tried to work things out. Since the divorce my moms been a mess but she ended going out with a cop he found I did certain bad things around town and actually got me out of prison multiple times. Did I mention I'm going to fobruser in the fall, when I 14 I promise my mom that I go if she stop bugging me about talking to my dad." I tell her, it took her a minute to take it all in.

" so basically you ended up being a criminal?" she blurted out. Criminal. I never knew how much that word could hurt. I mean now that I think about all my friends like me because I'm mean and do bunch of pranks on people. All the gels I've been with only liked me because I was the bad boy around town. Now all Patricia thinks about is that I'm just that good for nothing bad boy everyone else thinks I am.

" it's okay Eddie, we all make mistakes" she snaps me out of my thoughts touching me shoulder.

* * *

**Hello my amazing readers I have bad news... My computer is messed up. So I don't know if i can update often but I will try and update every single lets say Tuesday, Anyway don't forget to review. Please review i have no ideas for what to do next, so if you have any that's awesome review them. Until next time...**


End file.
